Mis errores
by CarllaCC
Summary: Goku se ha dado cuenta de que la decisión que habia tomado hace 8 años no habia sido la correcta, ahora tendra que enfrentarse a las consecuencias y tratar de remediar sus errores. [Two-short]


Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

.

Mis errores.

.

.

Pude cometer errores en mi vida, sin embargo nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora.

\- Goku, ¡vamos a comer! - Me llama Chi – Chi

– ¡Ya voy! - Grite de vuelta.

Llegue a casa y me senté en la mesa, a mi lado estaba Goten sumergido en el mundo de la comida, no fue hasta que hable que él me tomo en cuenta.

\- ¡Que aproveche! - Dije y comí. Le agradecí a Chi- Chi y me fui a pensar un rato.

Todavía no le decía a Goten, ni a mi esposa que me iría a entrenar con Kaio-sama.

Entrenar. Irme. Años.

Eso no había sido un problema hasta hoy en la mañana cuando le comunique a Gohan y su nueva esposa sobre mi partida.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás esta vez? - Me pregunta seco mi hijo mayor._

 _\- No lo sé, quiero superar mis poderes... Supongo que 2 años estarán bien ¿verdad? - No recibí respuesta alguna por su parte, hasta después de unos minutos._

 _-¿No te cansas nunca? - Me pregunto con un tono distante._

 _\- Hay que estar listo para cualquier amenaza hijo. - Respondo un poco incómodo por su mirada._

 _\- Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para entrenar sólo, ¿por qué no lo haces con Goten?_

 _\- Goten es muy pequeño como para llevar mi ritmo._

 _\- Yo también lo era - Su respuesta me dejo helado._

 _\- Las situaciones han cambiado Gohan, estamos en un momento de paz_

 _\- Exacto – dice fuertemente - En estos momentos es ideal para Goten tener a su padre en casa, también para mam-_

 _\- Gohan, entiende por favor - le interrumpo. - Habrá un día en que las cosas mejoren._

 _\- Fíjate. Seguimos haciendo lo mismo de siempre, una y otra vez, y encima nos preguntamos por qué no mejoran las cosas. Si esto no fuera tan ridículo, hasta resultaría divertido. - Con sus palabras me he deprimido bastante._

 _\- Tus palabras me deprimen Gohan._

 _\- Solo te deprimes porque sabes que no eres lo que deberías ser - Hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar - Un buen padre y esposo._

 _\- ¿Pero de que hablas Gohan? Yo siempre me he preocupado por ustedes. No puedo entenderte._

 _\- ¡Yo tampoco te entendí! - Explotó. - En el momento en el cual decidiste no ser revivido - Con que por ahí iba la cosa - En ese preciso momento... Te vi como un héroe, mi héroe. Pero al cabo del tiempo, mi visión de ti cambio, ¿Y sabes porque? -... -Decidí callar, quería escucharlo. - Por qué cuando Goten nació, caí en cuenta de la verdad, y esa era que no teníamos un padre... Pero no podíamos hacer nada, porque esa había sido tu elección._

 _\- Yo no sabía que Goten existía - Respondí algo triste._

 _\- ¿A caso yo y mamá no éramos un motivo para quedarte? - Pregunto rápidamente y casi desesperadamente... El solo quería saberlo._

 _\- ... - Sin embargo no podía responder._

 _\- Lo sabía - Bajo la mirada, pero inmediatamente la subió - Nunca te importamos, a ti sólo te importa ser el más fuerte, y con acciones egoístas._

 _\- Gracias a eso salvamos a la tierra._

 _\- ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! - Mi hijo grito para luego susurrar - Yo hubiera muerto siendo feliz con un padre mi lado..._

 _\- Gohan... - Nuevamente me había quedado sin palabras._

 _\- Ahora... Vete padre, tengo que estudiar - Me dijo mientras me empujaba hasta la puerta.- Espero que vuelvas antes de que maten a Krillin - Sonó muy gracioso, pero ninguno de los dos reímos._

 _\- Lo siento pequeño. - se lo dije antes de que cerrará... Pude notar que su mirada cambio a una cálida, sin embargo al cabo de los segundos esta volvió a ser fría._

 _\- Eso díselo a Goten. - Y sin más, mi hijo cerró la puerta en mi cara._

 _Pude oír que al otro lado de la puerta que alguien había caído de rodillas y ahora lloraba fuertemente._

 _Pero yo no estaba mejor._

 _ **Fin Flash Back.**_

Nunca había pensado en el gran error que cometí hace 8 años. Ahora estoy más que seguro que hice sufrir a muchos por culpa mía.

Por mi egoísmo.

¿Que habría pensado Chi-chi? Tal vez todavía esta sentida por mi decisión.

Después de todo ella tuvo que asumir el papel de padre y madre a la vez.

Para sacarme esta enorme duda, le preguntare.

Al cabo de unos minutos pude llegar a mi hogar.

\- ¿Chi-chi?

\- Dime Goku.

\- Cuando morí, ¿Que paso en esos 7 años?

\- Nada fuera de lo normal, Goten creció, Gohan se hizo mayor y yo envejecí - Me respondió algo apenada por lo último.

\- Sigues siendo hermosa - Con mi comentario ella se sonrojo

\- Pero... ¿No fue difícil? – Seguí con el primer tema.

\- No te puedo negar que lo fue. Gohan tuvo algunos problemas, y yo... Bueno, no podía hacer mucho por él, ya que estaba muy ocupada con Goten.

\- Entiendo... Chi-chi tu... ¿Crees que debería cambiar mi actitud respecto a los entrenamientos? Por nosotros - Si seguía entrenando, podría distanciarme de ella... así como sucedió con Gohan.

\- Dicen que no hay que cambiar por nadie en una relación, pero creo que a veces hay que mejorar actitudes para que todo resulte entre ambas personas. - Tomo un poco de aire y continuo - Además, también podrías hacerlo por nuestros hijos. Piensa en ello. – Chi-chi me abrió los ojos, ahora sé muy bien lo que hare.

Remediare el error que cometí hace 7 años y que mejor manera que no ir a entrenar con Kaio-sama para recuperar el tiempo perdido con Goten.

\- Gracias Chi-chi – me despedí dándole un corto beso en los labios y salí volando, buscando a Goten.

Mi hijo menor estaba jugando con un dinosaurio en el rio en donde hace años atrás yo jugaba con Gohan.

\- ¿Goten?

\- Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a conversar contigo ¿Podemos?

\- Claro, ¿sobre qué?

\- Quiero saber si a ti te agradaría entrenar conmigo – pregunte con la seguridad que diría que sí.

\- ¡Claro! – Justo como lo predije – Trunks y su papá hacen lo mismo, le diré que ahora también voy a lo poder hacer con el ¡mío! – Y sin más, Goten se fue volando a una gran velocidad a la corporación capsula, eso creo.

Suspire y trate de pensar en que haría ahora… Podría ir a casa de Gohan a pedirle perdón o… Podría irme a casa, ya que anochecía y podría llover en cualquier momento.

Sin duda iré a casa de Gohan, sin embargo yo… Siento un poco de miedo.

Miedo al rechazo.

¿Por qué siento miedo?

Las peleas se superan, los defectos se aceptan, los errores se corrigen, pero la indiferencia, la indiferencia mata.

.

.

Continuará.

.

.

Uff… Realmente no he parado en estos últimos 2 días, tengo que ir a mi colegio, estar todo el dia como vocal de mesa, contar votos… Una lata:(

Aunque… De igual manera me da tiempo para hacer esto. Creo que estoy exagerando.

Buuuueno, si me tardo un poco en actualizar la continuación (Que será el final) será por culpa de lo antes mencionado u - u.

Si te gusto Review si no… Pues también Review :)

Se despide cordialmente:

 **CarllaCC.**


End file.
